Dog
by Hikari Aiko
Summary: It was like any other day, if only that dog had not been there.


**Hikari: Hello! Well, I know I have a ton of other stories to be working on, but I got in the mood to write something depressing. So this came out.**

**Yoh: I'm so abused.**

**Hikari: Shut it, I'm not done talking.**

**Yoh: T.T**

**Hikari: And this fic is dedicated to Frank because he gave me the topic. And I don't know if he has an account on here, but if not, GET ONE!!!! So yeah, thus is my life, now, continue Yoh.**

**Yoh: T.T**

**Hikari: Fine, Hao?**

**Hao: Hikari Aiko does not own Shaman King or the title of this story, she does however own the angsty contents within.**

**Hikari: Enjoy Minna-San!!!!**

**Dog**

It was like any other day for Asakura Yoh, lonely and without purpose. And like any other day, Yoh left the onsen to walk down the deserted streets and think. Think about himself and his life, and the life he had taken.

Yes, Asakura Yoh, the kindest person in the world had taken a life. In fact, the life he had taken was his own twin brother's, Asakura Hao. The only person in the entire world who would ever be able to completely understand him, because Hao was right, they were one and the same. They were two people split from one soul.

Maybe that was why it hurt so much when Hao died. Although Yoh had not showed it at the time, he felt like his entire being was being viciously ripped in two. Or maybe, his entire being was being made into one again.

It would make sense, with Hao gone, his soul would go to Yoh. But Yoh felt no different in terms of who he was.

Yoh shook his head, all these thoughts were giving him a headache. So he pushed them aside for the day and turned around to go back, and he was doing fine until he heard a whine nearby.

Being the curious person he is, Yoh had to take a look and find out what was causing the odd noise. So he rounded the corner and saw a man, twice his size beating a small brown dog.

"You worthless piece of shit," the man yelled, landing another vicious kick to the dog's side at which another loud yelp escaped the dog's mouth.

Yoh stared at the sight for a few moments, and all he could think about was his brother. How that was exactly what he had done to his brother: beaten him when he was down. Attacked without mercy or even thinking about how he must feel.

Before Yoh knew it, he had tears running down his face as he shouted at the man, "Get away from him!"

"What do you want brat," the man asked, obviously annoyed and a little worried that someone had seen him.

"Stop hurting him," Yoh cried. "You're not supposed to do that! He's part of your family! And family doesn't hurt other family!"

"What are you talking about kid," the man sighed. "Have you gone mad or something?"

"Stop hurting him," Yoh continued to sob, making his way over to the dog lying on the ground, a small cut on it's stomach. "You're making a huge mistake."

"Alright," the man said, backing up slightly. "You take him if you care so much. Just get away from me you psychopath kid." Then the man hurried away from where Yoh was kneeling beside the dog.

"Don't worry," Yoh said, trying to smile a little. "I won't ever let you get hurt again, Hao. You'll be safe now."

The dog cocked his head up at the teary-eyed teen before him and gently licked his outstretched hand.

"That's a boy Hao," Yoh sniffled. "Let's go home."

Yoh stood up gently and he dog, or Hao, followed his new master home. But that night, he was gone. The dog was gone, Hao was gone, just like Yoh's brother.

Gone, the word was so final sounding, but it was true. Anything and everything Yoh ever really loved was gone. His brother and the dog he had saved and named after his brother. They were both gone.

Was he that bad of a person, that he could not even have family or a pet to love? Does killing someone to save the world make you a bed person? Or was it because it was his family that he killed?

The questions swirled in Yoh's head as he laid down in a red silk bed. A sticky red silk bed. He never knew silk was sticky.

"Hao," Yoh whispered. "Brother."

'Let me join you,' Yoh thought absently. He liked the sticky red silk. Maybe he would stay there forever. Yes, forever.

**Hikari: I'm not sure, but I think that was even dark for me. I hate abusing animals in stories, but I wanted to write angst. Anyway, if you got this far then you might as well READ AND REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
